


The Best Gift

by Mocking_Jay



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Christmas start, F/M, Gay Keith (Voltron), I love klance, M/M, Minor Allura/Shiro (Voltron), Other, Pansexual Lance (Voltron), Probably pining, Slow Burn, klance, what are tags
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-28
Updated: 2016-12-28
Packaged: 2018-09-12 20:52:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9090319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mocking_Jay/pseuds/Mocking_Jay
Summary: Lance felt heartbroken and alone. He watched the snow around him fall as he sat on the cold stone surrounding a giant Christmas tree.He wallowed in self-pity for a while until he noticed a person that has stopped in front of him.“Here.”Lance looked up. Standing there was a dark-haired boy in a Santa costume. And oh boy, he was beautiful. Even his weird mullet-like haircut couldn’t diminish the beauty of his face.Or: How I wanted to do a cute Christmas thing and ended up doing this.





	

24th of December

“I told you, I totally saw her yesterday! The way she was talking, she isn’t just two-timing you, she’s a gold-digger!”

Lance huffed.  
“I can’t believe you had to betray my trust like this. Nyma and I are clearly in love. You’re just jealous, I know you’ve been acting weird lately!”

“Lance, I was just worried! I wish you happiness, I do, but I really can’t trust her, especially not after overhearing her talk like this about you. I know I have been overreacting a bit because you spent a lot less time with us, you friends. But you know me. Just… just please, Lance, hear me out on this, don’t go on that date.”

Lance, however, was already half-way out of the door. He glared back at his dark-skinned friend.  
“I hate you, Hunk.” He paused to take a look at his phone and shrieked.  
“I’m gonna be late because of you!”

He slammed the door behind him as he stomped off out of their dorm and towards the trainstation.

  
_____

  
He didn’t really hate Hunk. He wasn’t even angry at him. He was angry about the fact that Hunk might be right. For the last 2 months Nyma had been slipping through his fingers, getting busier, but that was always blamed on studying for exams. Lance trusts her but can’t help getting a little suspicious, especially after his best friend (for life!) exclaimed such suspicions to be true.  
He glanced down at his phone as he entered the train.

“Hey babe I hope you’re ready for this! <3”  
Attached was a picture of Nyma in a very revealing dress, far too short for winter. Lance bit his lip. She was attractive, oozing sexiness; he had to give her that.

“ oh hey there ;) Im born rdy!! Im gon be there in 20min” He replied.

He wasn’t actually sure if he was ready. Lance leaned his head against the dirty window of the train door where he stood. Last week he had been agonizing over what kind of gift to find for her with the small budget he had.  
He ended up deciding on something that would be useful and she could carry around with her during the cold of winter right now, a blue scarf with patterns woven into the fabric. The subtle accents nearly made it look like space, covered in stars of warm colours. It was very soft and had big bundled up tassels. Lance hoped she would think of him whenever she would wear it. He was hopelessly romantic.

But as the train entered the more luxorious part of the city, he wasn’t quite sure if she would appreciate his gift as much as he’d hope.

Should he have saved more to give her something of greater value? She even insisted on paying the restaurant they would be having their Christmas dinner at. He gave up and she picked a restaurant in this part of the city. Where she got the money from to pay for something so high class, Lance didn’t know. He felt anxiety crawling up his back. Maybe his gift won’t be good enough for her, maybe he won’t be good enough for her anymore.

___

 

Lance didn’t have any more time to think about this as he stumbled out of the train and into the crowd.  
Long blonde hair caught his eye as he headed out of the entrance.  
“Nyma!” Lance grinned and waved as he walked towards the tall girl.  
She looked up from her phone and smiled “There you are, Lance!”  
Lance came to an awkward stop in front of her. Nyma wasn’t very big on physical contact, at least not yet, she explained once. While she seems to clearly enjoy being a tease, she didn’t want things to move too fast between them. Lance was fine with waiting. He was a loyal and patient partner, however he didn’t think that even hugs were a delicate subject.

They made their move together towards the restaurant Nyma picked. As they stopped, Lance’s smile crumbled into a gawking expression. He definitely wouldn’t be able to afford something like this. Heck, is he even appropriately dressed? Is this even a place that college students go to?

This was not a good moment to remember Hunk’s words. A Gold digger? She said she would pay for the restaurant but this seemed too much.

Nyma turned to him “What’s wrong?”  
Lance swallowed. “Um.. could I give you your present first?” He tried his best at his practiced sunshine smile.

“Oooh, can I take a look already? Yes please!” Nyma exclaimed.

“Here you go.” Lance handed her the bag.

Nyma took a peek.

“It’s gotten pretty cold recently” Lance scratched the back of his neck, trying to keep the flush on his cheeks under control “so I thought something warm would be nice. Especially since you seemed so affected by it on our last date. I chose it while thinking of you.” He smiled at Nyma and fidgeted in his pockets.  
“What do you think?”  
“..Ah” Lance didn’t like the look on Nyma’s face at all.

“Sorry, I don’t think this is my kind of thing…  
I was hoping… for something better.”

Lance’s face dropped and he cursed at himself on the inside. He knew it. Wait, knew what? That she was hoping to get something better out of him, something worth more? Does that mean she was really a gold digger or he just wasn’t good enough?

While Lance prepared his mind for another existential crisis, Nyma continued.  
“When I first met you, you had a lot of designer stuff… So I wanted something like that too.”  
She shoved the bag back at into Lance’s hands.  
“Anyway, let’s eat first! We’ll figure something out after this… Could you hold onto the scarf for the rest of the night?”

Oh. So it was like Hunk said. Something in Lance has snapped, deflating him rather than making him burn up with anger. He’s had enough.  
“I’m not going” he said flatly.

“What?”

“I’m not going in that expensive looking restaurant.”  
He breathed out a sigh.  
“The designer things I own are all hand-me-downs from my older sisters. Some were too much even for me, really…”

“Are you serious?” Nyma seemed to have dropped her happy act. Her face was distorted into a disgusted snarl.  
“I can’t believe you!”

___

 

Lance has left Nyma behind at that restaurant, already deleted her off his phone, out of his life. It wasn’t hard, really, he liked her quite a bit, but he didn’t love her.  
As he went on the train he realised that he wasn’t ready to face Hunk yet. He’d need a good apology for his best friend. For now, he was better off alone.

He got off at a random station and wandered through the streets as it started to snow.  
This is not what he had planned. This is not how he thought this Christmas would go.  
Tears crept down his cheek into his scarf as he huddled his face into it. Nyma and him were together for barely a month, so why was he so sad?  
He had to admit that he was happy she chose him and that they DID have fun together.  
And now he can’t even get himself to face Hunk.  
Lance felt heartbroken and alone. He watched the snow around him fall as he sat on the cold stone surrounding a giant Christmas tree.

He wallowed in self-pity for a while until he noticed a person that has stopped in front of him.  
“Here.”

Lance looked up. Standing there was a dark-haired boy in a Santa costume. And oh boy, he was beautiful. Even his weird mullet-like haircut couldn’t diminish the beauty of his face. It even looked like this combination was meant to be. The skin looked near white with the black strands of hair framing it, his eyes shone of an interesting blue… no, was it purple? He noticed after a moment that the boy was holding something out for him. It was a packet of tissues.

“Uh oh, for me? Ah… Thanks.” Lance managed to rip his gaze from the boy’s face and focused on the tissues in front of him.

He opened it and started to quickly dry the mess on his face. He must look awful. Definitely not a match for the beauty in front of him. _No, what? Get it together, Lance._

“Don’t mention it.” The boy moved to turn away.

“H-hey, wait” Lance grabbed a red sleeve. “Uhm.”  
He reached for the bag he was still holding onto.

“You should have this.”  
  
Santa-boy gave him a puzzled look.

“Ah… I don’t need it anymore. Take it. Please?”  
  
The boy just looked at him, seemingly unsure of what to do.

“Uh, it’s just… you’re the first person today that has been nice to me and it’s Christmas. I mean you’re out here in the cold and it’s a scarf so maybe… uh… it could help you, I mean that costume doesn’t look very thick and also…ah, don’t leave me hanging here man, it’s getting awkward and I’m rambling!” Lance now nearly pressed the present against the Santa-boy’s chest as his cheeks grew hot.  
  
He could read amusement in the boy’s eyes.  
  
“Alright.” There was a laugh in his voice “Uh… Thank you.” The boy stared down into the bag and gently took it off Lance’s hand.

Lance smiled “Don’t mention it.”  
  
For a moment, the world was still, the snow fell around them as they looked at each other.  
  
Lance was thrown back into reality when a girl, also dressed up as Santa, comes up to them.  
“Hey, Shiro wants you inside, the kitchen appears to be in chaos. The afternoon wave came early.”

“Oh sh- got it, thanks.” Santa-boy turns to leave “I’ll get going then.” He threw a last glance towards the Latino boy in front of the tree.

“Thanks for…uh, this.” He lifted the bag slightly.

Lance nodded in return. He looked down on the packet of tissues as the other boy started a slow sprint and the girl followed him.  
The packet had a very cutesy design with pastel colours.  
“Come to Altean Lion Café” was written on the front, the opening times and other details shown on the back.  
Santa-boy was handing out these tissues as advertisement. Somehow it didn’t make his gesture feel less warm to Lance.

___  
“What a strange person.”  
Keith’s thoughts still were with the tall, sobbing boy from before while he was walking through the doors of the small coffee shop he worked at. He was greeted with chaos. Keith snapped out of his train of thought quickly. Skilfully dodging a napkin thrown by a toddler, he then swept over to the counter to deliver the customer a new one.

Shiro, behind the counter gave him a quick nod. “We need someone else in the front here.”

Keith quickly made his way towards the back, putting down the bag and the basket of tissue packets he was carrying. He threw on an apron and removed his Santa hat.  
Walking back to the front, he tied his hair back.

“How long has this been going on?” he directed his question at Shiro as he started on an order his colleague and friend Pidge rattled down for him.  
  
Shiro wiped his forehead “Uh…” He seemed lost for a moment but quickly recovered. This didn’t get unnoticed by Keith’s sharp eyes though.  
“Since around 12” He said, moving back to the till.  
  
Pidge jumped into the conversation while selecting a few cakes from the counter.  
“The first wave didn’t even stop and we’re already on the second one. Talk about a tough level, not even able to recover in between. There aren’t even any checkpoints.”

Keith was used to their gaming references and understood as he played video games himself, but never was as hardcore as Pidge.

“Make sure to quickly chug down a health potion in between or else you’ll faint” He said with a smirk, pushing a glass of water towards Pidge.

The small one gratefully took large sips of the water while preparing more plates with cake.

“The essence of life” They said with a small smile “Thanks Keith.” Her expression switched back to serious. “Can you do the coffee? Seems like everyone decided to go out and have a coffee on friggin Christmas Eve…This is seriously crazy” While Keith was clearly feeling them rolling their eyes behind his now turned back, Pidge interrupted themselves, turning with a smile to a customer “Hello there!”

Pidge was right, it was indeed insane, and they usually didn’t have as many people coming here, especially not on Christmas, when people would spend time with their families or friends.

___

  
A few hours later the flow of customers died down quickly, most likely everyone joining their families and friends towards the evening.  
As was Pidge. They leave early to help out with Christmas dinner at home.

“Are you sure you don’t want to come? You know Allura would be fine with you leaving early, plus you know how my family loves you.” Pidge gave a soft expression.

Keith made a face. He fiddled with the small hair bun at the back of his head.

“You don’t… have to be so considerate. I really don’t need to…” He stopped himself before he might have said something harsh.  
“Thank you for the thought. I’ll come by another time.” He said with a hopeful smile.

Pidge had noticed that they must’ve looked as if they were pitying him and went back to being themselves.  
They playfully stuck their tongue out at Keith.  
“Your loss.”

“Merry Christmas, Pidge.”

“Merry Christmas, Edgelord.”

“Hey!” There was a laugh in his voice.

They cackled “Make sure to pick up your Secret Santa present later.”

“Yes yes.”

“Can’t wait to unwrap this and see what you got me.” They held up a small packet, plastered with translucent tape in a seemingly desperate attempt to wrap it properly.

Keith snorted “You think I’m your secret Santa?”

“I don’t think you are, I know it!” Pidge grinned.

Keith rolled his eyes, but was still smiling.  
“Whatever. Get out of here.” He ruffled their hair.

“I’ll make sure to give you a reaction later” They said as they waved, finally leaving.

“GOODBYE PIDGE.”

As Pidge left through the back, Keith let out a sigh. He knew they meant well, but he really didn’t need to spend his Christmas at the Holts. He just couldn’t help but feel like he didn’t quite belong there, like a parasite that has invaded their private family moments. No one but him saw it like that and he knew, but that didn’t help shake the feeling.  
Shiro and Keith just finished cleaning as a tall woman stepped into the front, long white hair flowing past her dark tan shoulders.

“You did well today, you can wrap up and go home now” She announced with a small smile.  
“Coran and I will do anything that’s left tomorrow.”

Shiro opened his mouth to say something, but a quick look from her made him shut it again.

“Please, it’s Christmas!”  
___

Keith was back in his regular attire containing a black t-shirt and black jeans, the dark shades only split by his red coat.

“Don’t forget your present.” Allura handed him a small packet wrapped in blue stripe patterns.

“From: Your Secret Santa Of Course!  
To: Keith”  
There was a small moustache doodle.  
Keith couldn’t help but smile as he took the box. Of course Coran couldn’t 100% keep the secret.  
Coran and him didn’t speak often but he liked that guy and his weird quirks. Honestly, Keith was curious what kind of present he picked.

“Hey.” Keith looked up to see Shiro standing besides Allura now.  
  
Keith really didn’t like that tormented look on his face.  
“Shiro I’ll be fine. Don’t look at me like that.” Keith squeezed out a smile.  
  
Still rather tensed up, Shiro replied.  
“You know, you could stay with us? Coran is there too, we’re gonna play some boardgames and-“  
  
“Shiro.”  
  
The man stopped in his path of words.  
  
“I’ll be fine.” Keith repeated. “I... even have plans for tonight, so don’t worry.” He attempted a wink, but he had no idea whether he nailed it or not. It was a lie, Keith did not have any other plans than drink coffee and watch christmas movies from the comfort of his couch. Maybe go out to eat. But right now, he would say anything to wipe that look off of Shiro's face.  
  
On that phrase, Shiro seemed to relax his body, flicking strands of white hair out of his face.

“Plans?” He asked.  
Allura smiled softly.

Keith hated to lie to Shiro. It just didn’t feel right at all. But it was better than having him worry for the rest of Christmas over nothing, Keith decided.

“Yeah! I uh…” He looked down, a bag catching his eye. Right! The stranger’s present. He hasn’t even had a look yet.

He lifted the bag off the floor and smiled at Shiro.  
“I’ve got... a date later” he lied. He hoped his expression was convincing enough for both Shiro and Allura.

Seemingly to have caught the bait, Allura squealed and hugged Keith for a very quick second.  
She knew he wasn’t big on touchy feely stuff.  
“All the best Keith! You’ve GOT to tell me later how it went!”

Keith looked back down. Fuck.  
“S-sure.” He replied.

A hand was placed on his shoulder and he looked up to Shiro, who gave him an encouraging nod.  
“Well then. Make sure to be safe tonight!”

“Yes dad.” Keith rolled his eyes dramatically, which he totally didn’t learn from Pidge.  
Allura let out a snicker.

Shiro’s expression turned sour, but he still was smiling through his eyes. “Don’t call me that.”  
Keith huffed out a small laugh.

“Well, I’ll be off then.” Long goodbyes weren’t really his thing.

“Merry Christmas Keith!” Allura said.

“Merry Christmas” Shiro added.

Keith nodded. “Merry Christmas. To Coran too.”

As he stored Coran’s present in his bike’s small trunk, he hesitated for a second, but then also took the stranger’s bag with him. He felt a little bit awkward about the gift; he had never been given a gift like that and especially not from a complete stranger. That pretty boy didn’t seem like a creep to him but is that enough of a judgement?  
Considering they might never meet again, he might as well keep it though.

___

The apartment Keith lived in was rather small, but Keith liked it. If it were any bigger, the free space would feel really empty.  
It was mainly taken up by a short narrow hallway opening up to a living space containing both the kitchen as well as a tv, a couch table and a small sofa.  
Keith glanced over the window at the other end of the room as he moved to the kitchen counter.  
The snow now managed to embrace the window sill and its surroundings in a thick coat of white.

Keith fiddled with a coffee machine that was now making loud noises. It was actually an old, small model from the café and Allura agreed on selling it to him for a bit of cash.  
The machine used fresh beans and despite its years of service, it was perfectly in order. Keith loved coffee, and he loved this machine.

While the coffee was being brewed, Keith entered his bedroom, ridding himself of his coat and jeans, exchanging them for sweatpants and a baggy hoodie, because, damn, it was cold.

Keith got comfortable on the low sofa with his coffee placed on a small wooden crate (it said “oranges”) beside him.  
He turned on the TV for some background noise. The secret Santa gift rested on the orange box together with the coffee. Keith was curious, but he could wait until Christmas day to open it.  
Instead, his gaze got stuck at the mysterious bag he put on the floor besides the crate.  
Lazily he stretched himself over the sofa to reach the bag with his finger tips and pull it towards him.

He took a peek inside, inspecting the bag for any possible traps or sharp items. As charming as the crying boy in front of the Christmas tree was, you could never be careful enough.  
Keith deemed it to be safe enough to carefully put a hand in, only for it to get drowned in softness.

What he then pulled out, was what seemed like a piece cut out of space, a scarf with colours so subtle and yet so beautiful.  
For a while, Keith just stared at it on his lap. He liked it. He wouldn’t be able to lie about it, considering the small telescope standing beside the window and posters of stars and constellations scattered over the wall to his left.  
It was a perfect gift for Keith.

He unconsciously cuddled up to it, smelling the smell of new, unwashed fabric mixed with another rather sweet smell.  
What was that boy’s name again? Did he ever mention it?

___

Lance must’ve spent hours underneath that Christmas tree, watching people come and go on this busy shopping strip. He didn’t realize it already started getting dark until the ringtone of his phone brought him back to reality.

Lance was expecting Hunk, but instead it was his mum. Or rather his entire family, all wishing him a happy Christmas. English and Spanish was exchanged over the chaos of children yelling in the background and joining in and out of the conversation.  
They promised to do a video call the next day but now had to hang up, his family being in the middle of dinner prep.

Usually, Lance would be part of the gathering, but this year he did not fly several hours to see his family. He told them that he wanted to save money for a bit and that he was behind on his college project. While these statements were true, it was not as dramatic has he made it seem.

In truth, Lance just didn’t have the courage to show his face in front of his family. He was still unsure of his life choices and really didn’t want to disappoint them. It was all a bit of a mess he didn’t want to delve into any further for now.

When Lance hung up, he wore a smile on his face.  
His body seemed to have recognized the words about food and a rumble went through his tummy. Lance really should go home and eat.  
He would apologize to Hunk and Hunk, as the precious nice soul he was, would then serve him a share of his delicious food and let Lance vent over what happened.  
Hunk was the greatest friend he could ever wish for, Lance thought, he really didn’t deserve him.

After a lecture and dinner from Hunk, that he totally didn’t prepare with Lance in mind and just happened to have made enough to give Lance a share;  
Lance dropped onto his bed face down, drained. An uncomfortable pressure came from his hips.  
Letting out an annoyed groan, he fiddled with his tight jeans, his hand emerging with a crumpled up packet of tissues.  
“Come to Altean Lion Café”  
What was Santa-boy’s name? Lance remembered his eyes, reflecting the Christmas lights on the tree. The colours of space nebula.  
Stretched out on his back over the bed, Lance closed his eyes.  
Beautiful.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, you made it! Or just scrolled really fast. Either way, welcome to my notes.  
> I wanted to post this chapter on Christmas Eve but I didn't notice that Ao3 accounts require invites, so that is why I am late.  
> This chapter has a scene inspired by the first scenes of the shoujo manga "Nijiiro Days" by Minami Mizuno, some parts of the dialogue is freeform, 2 or 3 sentences have been straight out copied from the English translation.  
> I wanted to keep this as a oneshot, considering this is my first attempt at creating a narrative like this in English. But I didn't get to round up the end well enough to be satisfying as a single chapter story. Imo anyway?
> 
> Depending on your feedback, I will consider continuing! There are a lot of ideas for sure, but I first really just want some feedback!
> 
> On that note I want to thank my Klance friend Jana (shipstiel on Ao3) for encouraging and motivating me to get this done! What would I do without you lol  
> Btw check out her Klance fics if you haven't, they're gold! *lowkey advertisement* I especially love The Message!
> 
> Anyway, feedback ples?
> 
> Edit: I did a few quick fixes around the chapter. Nothing too fancy, just some things such as making sure I got Pidge's pronouns (very difficult to write) right and removing the "out of his league" part, because as Jana told me, it would've meant that Lance thought he were too good for Keith, while it was actually meant the other way around! I also cleared up a bit more that Keith actually lied to Shiro about having plans. He did not have a date planned. Whether or not that changes, you'll see~
> 
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
